Delicate like a flower
by The wolf girl 239
Summary: Jareth stumbles onto something new while wallowing over his rejection. Bella is broken, but when her and Jareth meet she is unknowingly fixing him and he desperately tries to fix her. They will face trials and tribulations but will love conquer all
1. Chapter 1

Delicate like a flower

A/N

Hi I would like to thank all of you, this is my new story and I'm very excited about it because I'm really going to try hard to make it through and make it a good one.

Thoughts shall be in italics.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of these characters the credit goes to the writers.

Jareth walked through the castle clutching his chest. Those dreaded words playing in his head over and over again.

"You have no power over me"

Of course Jareth loved before Sarah, he loved many women but he was never in love with them, he never craved them like he does her. Sarah was intoxicating to him even her presence was like a drug to him, but this rejection had Jareth in pieces. He stormed into the throne room shouting and abusing his subjects.

"Everybody out now"

"Yess, hurry hurry hurry" squealed the goblins.

Jareth flopped onto his throne and wallowed, he shut up his castle completely, he boarded the windows, locked the doors and ignored his duties and even calls to take children away.

Twenty-two years had passed, Jareth only occasionally looked upon the world through his crystals, after all this time he had gotten over the heart ache. During a look through one of his crystals he stumbled upon another more exciting, beautiful and well-mannered than Sarah. She took life as it was but he could tell she was hurting even more than he hurt over Sarah, it was like someone had torn her heart out and ate it while she watched.

Jareth was mesmerized by her. He kept thinking _"who hurt you so bad?, I just want to protect you and make the pain go away"_. He gazed deeper and deeper into his crystal, staring into those luscious but sad brown eyes, trying to grasp her very soul to try and piece it back together. Every fibre of his being was demanding he help her.

After what seemed like an eternity he stopped staring into the crystal, moving throughout the castle and gradually relighting torched and candles in places in the castle that haven't seen light in slightly over twenty years. He strode to his bed chambers and started to come up a plan to see her. He thought _"maybe I will send her a copy of the labyrinth, hope she enjoys it and calls for me in her agony or shall I go and disguise myself as a human and introduce myself to her like that. But what if she falls for me and then doesn't want me because I'm not human or over a thousand years old. GOD THIS IS HARD!"._ He finally came to a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I'd like to thank everyone currently following this story please review.

Disclaimer – I do not own any characters in this story all credit goes to the writers

Choosing a path

Bella couldn't stand it anymore the pain but it wouldn't go away. She felt like ending it all to see him one last time, but that would be selfish. She felt like jumping off that cliff again just to see jakes face again, he healed her she felt whole with him everything was ok.

She didn't care about Edward anymore and the sad truth is it took Jake leaving for her to realise it. All she wanted was Jacob Black in her life forever, she loved him.

She hopped in her red truck and drove to school, she didn't want to be in the spluttering red truck that his big hands had rebuilt. The truck had it's quirks but it had character that no other car she had been in had.

The drive was short but felt like an age to Bella, she was happy to go to school. Yes in school she had memories of Edward in school but none of Jacob, she could stand the dull throb the thought of Edward left but with Jake when she thought of him she felt as if someone had snapped her ribs tore through her flesh just to tear her heart out.

Bella went to her biology class, it was one of the few she still enjoyed. She walked into the room and saw a guy who looked to be her age, with bright long blonde hair that she could only compare to the beaches of California. He was wearing tight grey jeans, a white t-shirt and a burgundy leather jacket with black converse. He was sitting in Edwards seat, she walked across the class to her seat in which Lauren was sitting, the whole time she kept thinking "get out of my seat I don't care who he is just get up and move".

When she got to her desk Lauren looked her up and down and moved with her head turned away from Bella. Bella slumped onto her stool and waited for her teacher to get to class.

"Hello I'm Jareth King and you are?"

Bella noted he had a silky British accent. She turned slightly and said in a shy almost whisper and said.

"Hi I'm Bella, you're new here."

"Yeah just moved here from England" said Jareth

The biology teacher walked into the class room and everyone silenced. Jareth looked at the stuffed owl on the teacher desk in disgust and horror, he wondered how he never noticed the bird before this moment.

Clearly Bella seen this distressed look on Jareth's face.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No that poor animal is so beautiful, its upsetting to see that it was killed and made into a tacky display." He lied.

He was really upset because owls were his brothers and to see one like that disturbed him.

"Ok, I understand." She said quietly.

Bella turned her head looked at the teacher and didn't say one single word for the rest of the class.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully but Jareth was internally kicking himself for letting the girls flirt with him and not talking to Bella more, maybe tomorrow would be better jus maybe.

A/N sorry this chapter is a little boring but not all will be exciting, full of love and action. Sorry hopefully the next chapter will be. If it isn't I am sorry in advance but I am just making this up as I go along and some days will be more idea filled than others.


End file.
